witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Penelope Gardiner
Penelope Gardiner, (born Athena Browning), was the main antagonist in Season 1 of Witches of East End. Personality Penelope was a sophisticated, beautiful and rich socialite and she will never let anyone forget it. She also seems to be nice and motherly. Relationships Freya Beauchamp She was not too pleased with her son Dash Gardiner’s fiance, Freya, and never misses an opportunity to let Freya know it. In later episodes, she seems nice and motherly to Freya. She even goes far to ask for Freya's help, to bring Dash and Killian together for a dinner with them. Even when, Penelope failed at bringing them back together, she asked Freya to still have dinner with her - just the two of them Biography Early Life Penelope was born, in the early 1900's into a wealthy family, her father was Archibald Browning, a powerful witch and cult leader. Her father was killed by Joanna Beauchamp and she was later spelled by Joanna to never remember East End. She was born with the name Athena Browning however she later changed her name and faked her death sometime in the 1960's. She has two sons Dash Gardiner and Killian Gardiner. Episodic Appearances In Pilot, she was first seen telling Freya, that she is happy to that she is going to be her daughter-in-law, so she can teach her how to be classy, Of course Freya finds this insulting and has no problem telling that to Dash. In Marilyn Fenwick, R.I.P., Penelope is seen placing a curse in the garden of the Beauchamps disguised as Joanna. In Unburied, it is revealed that Penelope is the shifter and has been behind the attacks since the first episode. Penelope casts a spell to revive Ingrids past life to obtain Serpents Klavum, an ancient key that opens a portal. In return, Penelope allows Ingrid to kill Wendy as revenge. In Snake Eyes, Penelope casts a spell over some roses which she then gives to Freya disguised as a courier, the roses nearly kill Freya, while she is unconscious, Penelope casts a spell, stealing her powers. Dash arrives in time to save Freya, Penelope pretends that Freya is sick. Penelope is then seen at the end of the episode conjuring a thunderstorm. In A Parching Imbued, Joanna and Wendy cast a spell to reveal the identity of the shifter, whilst they are talking to victor, Penelope paints over the picture which has her image on. In Oh, What A World!, Penelope conjures bad omens for Freya's wedding, she ultimately shifts into Wendy in order to attack Joanna which she then does in the catacombs. Penelope traps Joanna, in a magic circle and ties her to a table. Penelope reveals that she is the shifter and that her sons are magical, she stole their powers when they were babies. Penelope then injects poison into Joanna's body which can kill her, but she is stopped when Wendy breaks the circle, freeing Joanna. Joanna fights with Penelope and wraps a noose around her neck. Wendy then raises her up off the ground and Joanna uses her Telekinesis to throw Penelope into the furnace, releasing the powers she stole from Freya, Dash and Killian. Powers *'Shapeshifting' *'Telekenisis' *'Smoke Teleportation' *'Potion Making' *'Healing' *'Hydromancy' *'Atmokinesis' *'Electrokinesis' *'Potion Making' *'Spell Casting' *'Immortality' Trivia *She was changed from a Main Character to a Recurring Character in the final draft. Other Wikis *Spanish Refrences Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Witches Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1